Automne
by Oceanna
Summary: Monologue intérieur mélancolique. Regarder les feuilles mortes tomber, pour Lily en septième année n'est pas le plus réjouissant des spectacles... Pourtant, elle n'arrive guère à détacher ses yeux...  rédigé pour les nuits d'écriture du FoF


_Ce one-shot a été créé dans le cadre des nuits d'écritures du FoF (forum francophone ; le nom dit tout, la compagnie est chaleureuse, les délires légions et les nourritures intellectuelles nombreuses. N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre : le lien est dans mes fav' !)_

_Le but des nuits d'écriture ? Un mot, une heure pour rédiger un OS et le poster._

_Thème__ : feuille_

_**Les feuilles mortes**_

Les feuilles tombent doucement sur le sol, et planent là où le vent les emportent. C'est une pensée que bien d'autres ont eu avant moi, je sais, et d'une mélancolie désespérante – quoique le sujet en lui-même est de toute façon d'une platitude commune. D'autres que moi pourraient vous les décrire avec un lyrisme remarquable, moi, j'en suis incapable. Et je ne suis pas aux abords de la forêt interdite, à les regarder, pour tenter de m'attaquer à la poésie romantique.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, de toute façon... Je sais que je ne devrais pas me le permettre : je suis une Gryffondor, je suis préfète-en-chef. Passer au moins une demi-heure à regarder tomber les feuilles, voilà une chose peu productive ! Je pourrais, en ce moment-même, aider les Nés-moldus à ne pas se perdre dans le château, et à s'intégrer dans le monde magique. Je pourrais surveiller nos quatre sales gosses pour limiter les dégât de leurs mauvaises idées. Je pourrais protéger les premières et deuxièmes années des embuches des Serpentards...

Mais je n'en ai pas le courage. J'ai envie de regarder les feuilles mortes et de me perdre dans leur mélancolie, et surtout ne plus penser à rien. Ou presque.

Vous voyez, j'ai bien peur d'être l'une de ces feuilles sèches qui virolent une dernière fois avant de mourir. C'est mon univers que je me construis depuis sept ans qui s'effritent lentement, sans pouvoir se défendre contre les coups de vents. Cela fait mal de penser cela. Mais c'est pire de ne pas vouloir y penser. C'est pire de vouloir être joyeux malgré tout...

Je retiens un soupir qui risque de ressembler à un sanglot. Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer pour quelque chose sur lequel je n'ai aucune prises. Surtout que mes parents ne sont pas morts, que j'ai de la chance, moi. J'ai beau être une Née-Moldue, je n'ai pas encore été touchée personnellement par les attaques de Voldemort. J'ai de la chance – cela fait mal d'avoir cette chance.

Je secoue la tête brusquement. Ce n'est pas bien de penser ainsi. C'est injuste. Même si c'est vrai, c'est injuste. Et puis, je dois être en train de me laisser emporter par les idées noires. Le désespoir. Et je ne dois pas désespérer. C'est ce qu'_ils_ veulent, je ne vais pas le leur donner quand même ! Non, il vaut mieux se concentrer sur des idées un peu plus positives. Dumbledore est toujours là, il protègera l'école. Voldemort à peur de lui... Cela veut dire que notre directeur peut le mettre en échec, non ? Et un jour arrivera le printemps, et les feuilles repousseront...

Voilà. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi Dumbledore n'a-t-il rien fait ? Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas capable de tout et que je me perds dans des chimères irréalisables... Peut-être que nous sommes déjà perdus, en vérité, depuis le moment où nous avons refusé de prendre les Mangemorts au sérieux...

Un craquement de feuilles sèches interrompt mes idées noires. Sur le qui-vive, je me retourne – ce n'est pas le moment d'être prise au dépourvu, s'il s'agit des...

C'est Potter. Potter seul. Qui ne s'attendait pas à me voir pointer ma baguette sur lui, et qui passe une main gênée dans ses cheveux. Je retiens une grimace de dépit – lui ne changera jamais, toujours aussi incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nombril ! Non, je suis mauvaise langue. Il n'est pas à Gryffondor pour rien... Même si je devine déjà qu'il doit préparer l'une de ses répliques favorites pour m'inciter à sortir avec lui – ou m'inciter à sortir de mes gonds, je n'ai jamais su jusqu'à quel point il était sérieux. Je baisse ma baguette sans la ranger, prête à répliquer à ce qu'il va prononcer...

Mais non, il se tait. Il doit se demander ce que je fais toute seule. Va-t-il me dire que c'est dangereux ? À cette idée, je me vexe légèrement. Mais non, il se tait toujours. Il me regarde. Me grimace un sourire. Que veut-il ?

Peut-être en vérité qu'il n'est pas là pour moi... Peut-être que lui aussi voulait être seul pour regarder les feuilles tomber. Je grimace un sourire moi-même, ce serait trop beau. Trop beau de nous retrouver tous les deux avec la même idée en tête. Trop beau de voir nos altercations disparaître pour un petit moment de paix.

«Je ne voulais pas te déranger.»

La phrase, presque penaude, me coupe toutes les phrases acides que j'avais sur la langue, par réflexe.

«Ce n'est pas grave, je réponds.»

Et peut-être que ce n'est pas simplement une formule de politesse. Peut-être que nous arriverons à regarder les feuilles mortes ensembles, sans un mot. C'est un petit pas pour changer le monde, non ?


End file.
